The Catgirl Named Sayaka
by pythor229
Summary: Shade and Robin live together as roommates. One day Robin decides they should get a cat. Little did they know that there lives were going to change. For the better? Well, isn't it always for the better when there is a catgirl involved?
1. Chapter 1: Meeting a catgirl

Do we really have to get a pet though Robin?" Shade sighed as she walked with her roommate towards the shopping district. "Why not? Its boring around the house without one. My family always had at least one." Robin smiled back to Shade. "Did you ever own a pet?" Shade looked down to the ground, messing with her straight black hair that went down to her waist. "No, my mother has an allergy to cats and no dogs were allowed..." Robin just kept smiling though. "Well now you have a chance to experience it. Trust me, pets are the best." Shade nodded before looking back up. "What are we getting anyway?" Robin thought about it for a moment, having not decided earlier. "Well, a cat is easier to take care of in my opinion, so lets get a cat!"

Meanwhile, a girl in a hoodie with long brown hair sneaked up to one of the fruit stalls at the flea market. 'Today is the day ill grab that apple, it shall be mine!' She thought to herself as she slowly drew closer. She had waited till the owner walked off, maybe to go to the bathroom or something, then she made her move. 'He won't notice if one or two of the fruits are missing...' Quickly she grabbed a couple green apples, just as the owner came walking back. "Hey, I told you not to come near my stall!" He growled as he sped up to her. "Ah!" The brown haired girl ran off as quick as she could to the entrance. 'I can lose him in the streets!' She thought. Then, right as she was about to make her escape, two girls came walking right into her path. "Get out of the way!"

"And cats clean themselves, so you don't have to give them baths." Robin was listing the many things cats do, much to Shades annoyance. "Robin, I know how cats be-ahh!" Something, or someone, slammed into her with enough force to send her falling backwards onto the ground. "Sorry! I told you to move out of the way." She had realized to late that the force of the hit and the fall had knocked her hood off of her head. "Shade look, she has cat ears! She must be a catgirl!"


	2. Chapter 2: Roommates with a catgirl

"Grab her, before she gets away!" The store man yelled as he tried his best to catch up. "Well, sorry I knocked you over, but I have to go." With that the catgirl bounced up and ran off again. "Hey, wait up!" Robin chased after her as well. "Robin, help me up!" Shade called, but Robin was already long gone. The store man slowed down at Shade, huffing and puffing. "Sorry about all that miss. She has been eyeing my cart for a week and now she finally stole from it." He extended a hand, and Shade grabbed it and pulled herself up. "What did your friend say about a cat?" Shade looked surprised. 'I guess he was a little too far away to see her ears...'. "Oh, it was nothing. Um, do you know her name by chance?" Shade asked the shopkeeper. "The first day she came here she said her name was Sayaka."

"Stop running, I'm pretty sure the shopkeeper isn't chasing you anymore!" Robin yelled to Sayaka. "Yea, but your still chasing me!" Sayaka slowed down though, being way too tired to continue. "You can have the apples if you want, I just haven't had much food..." Robin caught up to her, and saw Sayaka holding out the spoils of her theft. "Oh no, you keep them. That wasn't why I was chasing you." Robin looked at Sayaka's head, seeing she had put her hood back on. "No one knows I'm a catgirl...is there perhaps a place I can stay?" Sayaka asked Robin quietly, unsure of her question. "Well, me and Shade, the girl you knocked over, came here to get a cat. We weren't looking for a new roommate but if she says it's ok and you don't mess anything up I guess it would be ok." Sayaka smiled brightly and hugged Robin. "Thank you so much! I haven't taken a proper shower for a while!" Robin pulled away when she said that. "Well you will get to have a shower, and you will always have food so you don't have to steal any. Oh, and you can sleep on the couch."

Shade quickly found Robin and Sayaka chatting on the street, and she ran over to them. "Robin, are you ok?" Robin giggled. "Of course I am silly. Im not the one that fell onto the ground." Robin took Sayaka's hand in her own. "By the way, Sayaka is going to live with us now. Isn't it great, we will have a catgirl living with us!"


	3. Chapter 3: Sleeping With a Catgirl

As Sayaka took her shower Robin and Shade sat down in the living room. "She seems nice enough." Robin chirped. "Yea, but I'm afraid she is going to rob us while we are sleeping. She is homeless, some homeless people do that." Shade sighed and leaned back. "But she isn't homeless anymore. Plus I think she sees us as friends." Robin smiled. "I'm going to go cook dinner." She got up and went into the kitchen to cook dinner for the three of them. After they all finished the rather large meal Shade and Robin said goodnight to each other. But there was a problem. "There isn't any spare beds..." Sayaka said, slightly disappointed. She hadn't slept in a proper bed for as long as she could remember. Robin quickly thought of a solution to the problem though. "You and Shade can share her bed. Bought a queen size recently, you both can fit on there." Shade, with a surprised look on her face pulled Robin away to talk in private. "We just met her today, and already your letting her use my bed without asking?" She exclaimed in a hushed voice. "Oh relax. I wouldn't be surprised if she tried making friends with a fly rather then trying to kill it. You will be fine. Plus its a big bed, you will each have your own sides. We can buy another bed tomorrow." Robin quickly walked to her room and closed the door, to avoid any more arguing. Shade sighed and started walking to her room as well. "Come on Sayaka, my room is down the hall here." Sayaka ran up to her and hugged her tightly. "Oh thank you! I can't even remember what a bed feels like!" Once they both entered the bedroom Shade went to her closet and pulled out two pairs of pajamas. They both changed, Sayaka changing in the bathroom and Shade in the bedroom. They seemed to fit Sayaka well enough. Then they both climbed into bed. "Do you do anything weird when your asleep? Like talking or moving around a lot?" Shade asked. "Not that I know of!" Sayaka smiled brightly as she snuggled into the covers of the bed. "Okay then, goodnight." Shade said quietly and turned off the lamp next to the bed.


	4. Chapter 4: Problems with a catgirl

Shade awoke to something soft and pillowy squished up against her face. She hated mornings, unlike Robin, who seemed to like everything and anything. She moved her head away from the softness and slowly opened her eyes. Before she could even finish her yawn she saw what her face was pressed up to. It seems that Sayaka had moved to her side of the bed, and then snuggled up to her, making Sayaka's breasts squish up right into Shades face. "Sayaka!" Shade screamed, now fully awake and her face red. Sayaka sat up in the bed after a couple moments with her legs crossed. "Yes?" She asked while rubbing her eyes. "Your...your..." Shade couldn't even bring herself to say it, plus Robin might overhear this conversation. So instead she watered it down. "You were on my side of the bed..." Shade looked away, still blushing from what she woke up to. "Oh, I'm sorry, I was just cold last night, so I thought that we could share our body heat..." Shade sighed, finally calmed down enough to look back at her. "Its fine, just don't do it again. And go pick out something from my closet and change." Sayaka nodded, then went to the closet to pick something out. Shade took this time to go out of the room and make herself coffee. Although, after what she woke up to maybe she didn't need coffee. Once Sayaka came out wearing one of Shades dresses, something she only had one or two of as she wasn't a dress wearing type of person, she went in to change. By that time Robin was also awake and changed. When Shade was almost done changing she heard Robin scream and something breaking. She quickly rushed out of the room. "Whats the problem?" Robin had her eyes shielded and her face was almost as red as her hair. "Sayaka's not...she isn't wearing any panties!" Sayaka huffed and crossed her arms. "Its not my fault my tail gets in the way. Besides, whats the big deal? I don't wear a bra either." That earned another gasp from Robin, and she quickly ran over to Shade. "Get her some underwear!" Shade nodded and quickly went back to her room, glad she was able to get out of the room. "This is going to be harder then I thought..."


	5. Descriptions Of The Characters

First of all sorry for being away for so long. Life got really busy but now I am back and I have a few ideas ready for this. This 'chapter' though is actually going to be describing the characters, because some people have wanted it. But I haven't been able to describe them in the story without it throwing off the chapter.

Shade: Shade is a petite girl around 5'6. She has straight black hair that goes down to about halfway down her back. She is really pale with deep blue eyes. She frequently wears light shirts with dark colors and jeans. She is usually cold and quiet around most people, and prefers to be by herself reading a book or using the computer. She is 21.

Robin: Robin is around 5'8 with an hourglass figure. She has red hair that goes to about her shoulders. She has a normal skin color with moss green eyes. She usually wears a normal shirt with jeans. She is very outgoing and likes to cheer people up (usually Shade). You will mostly see her outside while dragging along a certain roommate. She is 21.

Sayaka: Sayaka is a petite girl around 5'4. She has straight light brown hair that goes to her butt and a light brown pair of ears and a tail. She has a normal skin color and bright green eyes. She usually wears something light with jeans. She is happy and mischievous most of the time. But sometimes she will get pouty and depressed if something doesn't go her way. A lot of people describe her as acting like a child. She looks around 16-17 but because she lived on the streets nobody really knows her exact age.

So there you go, that's all the important characters in the 'book' right now. (I am looking to add another one very soon). And yes, there will be relationships between them (Because I'm not looking to add a male character right now, as that wasn't the original idea of this in the first place). The next chapter should come really soon. (And remember this is subject to change.)


	6. Chapter 5: Shopping with a Catgirl

After Shade and Robin got Sayaka to put underwear on they sat down and ate breakfast. "So Shade, I thought of a great idea. We are running out of some food, so why don't you and Sayaka go out shopping together? I have some cleaning to do around the house so I'm afraid I can't join you." The last part actually wasn't true, Robin just hoped that if Shade spent time together with Sayaka they could bond more. Shade thought about it for a couple moments before looking towards Sayaka. "Is that alright with you? We could also buy you some of your own clothes." Sayaka nodded happily as she finished her meal. "Lets go right now!"

The shopping turned into more of an adventure, as Sayaka hadn't really been into any of the stores they were going to, and wanted to look at everything she could. Shade finally got a break when it was lunch time, and they decided to eat in the park. They both only got small sandwiches since Robin told them not to eat a lot while they were out. They sat down on a bench and proceeded to eat. Sayaka finished her sandwich before Shade even got halfway. "You were pretty hungry." Shade observed while still finishing her meal. "Well, I haven't had decent food to eat till you guys..." Sayaka said quietly, while rubbing her legs together slowly, something Shade noticed. "You ok?" She asked, popping the last of her meal into her mouth. Sayaka immediately stopped what she was doing and blushed. "Y-yea, I just feel a little hot..." Shade smiled slightly, patted Sayaka on the shoulder, then got up. "Well, we have to get home before all the food we bought spoils. And you have a lot of clothes to try on." Shade picked up half the bags she put down next to the bench, and then handed the other half to Sayaka. "I'm sure Robin is cooking up a big dinner."


	7. Chapter 6: Helping a Catgirl

Both Shade and Sayaka walked home together, done with all there shopping. Once they got into the house Shade told Sayaka to go and try her new clothes on. "Because we still don't have a room for you yet just put all the clothes on my bed. I'll make room in my closet and put them in there later." Sayaka nodded happily and ran into the room with all her bags. "She seems happy." Robin commented while stirring something in a pot. "Last time I checked she was always happy. I don't think she has any other emotions." Shade joked back. "We need to clear out the storage room for Sayaka so that she can have her own room." Robin looked at Shade. "Why, you don't like her in your room?" Shade blushed slightly, remembering how she woke up that morning. "Well, doesn't everyone always want there own room? Plus she bought so many clothes today she needs her own closet." Shade turned her head to her room when she heard a squeak, then a thump on the ground. "I'll go check to see if she is ok." Shade got up from the kitchen counter and ran to her room. As soon as she opened the door she blushed furiously. Apparently the noise was Sayaka falling on the floor, she was trying to get some relatively tight jeans on and lost her balance. The real problem though is that not only was Sayaka only wearing panties and a bra, both pink, she also fell into a position that had her hindquarters sticking up in the air, and in the direction of the door. She basically looked like if a human tried to stretch like cats and dogs do. "Shade, help me up! I lost my balance, grab my hand." Sayaka extended her arm out towards Shade. Shade quickly went over to her and helped her up, then led her to the bed, her face red the entire time. "Thanks!" Sayaka chirped, then gave Shade a big hug. Shade left the room as quickly as she could, thinking about how much bigger Sayaka's breasts felt up against her nonexistent chest. She sighed as she sat back down at the counter. "Was she alright?" Robin asked when she sat down. "Yea, she was fine, she just fell." Shade answered, deciding to leave it at that.


	8. Christmas Special With a Catgirl

Note: This chapter is not connected with the main story, it is just something I wanted to write for the holidays. Another chapter for the main story should be coming soon.

Also guys, I submitted this story to the Fandom3 contest on Inkitt! If you want to vote for it you can go to the Inkitt website and look for the Fandom3 contest, then find this story with all its chapters under the same name it has here. Then you can click the heart next to it to vote for it! Wish me luck!

Robin breathed a sigh of relief as she set down the last large plastic box. "Whew, now to take all the stuff out..." Shade opened the door to her room slowly, rubbing her eyes with her oversized shirt that she uses to sleep in. She looked at Robin and yawned. "What's all the noise?" Robin looked over at Shade and smiled. "I got up early to get all the ornaments out of the closet. We still have to set up the tree." Shade sighed and walked over to the living room, sitting down on the couch. Robin giggled quietly to herself, then she heard a noise behind her. She turned around to see Sayaka opening one of the plastic bins and digging through all its contents, she also had an oversized shirt on, but she had apparently tied it up near her breasts, meaning you could easily see her panties. "What are you doing?" Robin questioned her. Sayaka looked up with a curious look on her face. "Why do you have all these bins out? And why are they filled with glittery stuff?" Robin tilted her head. "Its Christmas stuff. You Don't know about Christmas?" Sayaka stood up and shook her head. "All I know about it is people put trees in there house and wrap random things up in paper." Robin couldn't help but feel sad for her. "Well, around Christmas people decorate a tree with all the stuff in these bins, and then wrap up gifts they are going to give to someone, like family or friends. Then they open them up on Christmas day." Shade got up from the couch and walked over to her room. "Robin never wants help with the tree, says I always do it wrong. So lets get dressed and go shopping." Sayaka smiled and ran into the room with her. "Ok!"

Shade and Sayaka entered the store together. "Are you ok with shopping by yourself Sayaka? Ill give you some money if you want anything. I have to go get something for Robin so-" Before she could finish Sayaka walked off into one of the aisles. Shade sighed, but smiled and went off to a different part of the store. After Shade got all her shopping done she went to find Sayaka and found her sitting on the floor with her legs crossed, reading a book. It had no art on the cover, so Shade had no idea what it was. Sayaka got up and put it on the shelf when she noticed Shade coming towards her. "Ok, lets go." She smiled as she ran up to her. Shade shrugged and walked out of the store with Sayaka.

When Shade and Sayaka got home they saw that Robin had set up the Christmas tree. Everyone ate and went to bed, Robin going to her own room and Shade and Sayaka going to Shade's room. Shade woke up early on Christmas morning, and quickly noticed that Sayaka wasn't in the bed with her. She sat up and turned on the lamp next to the bed, then looked around the room. Sayaka wasn't in the room though. She got out of bed and went to Robin's room. She went over to Robin and shook her to wake her up. "Robin, Sayaka isn't in bed." Robin turned to face her and yawned. "So what?" She said in a tired voice. "This is the first time she has disappeared, she always sleeps through the whole night." Robin nodded and got out of bed. "Alright, you check up hear, ill go downstairs and look around." Shade nodded and they both walked out of the room in search for Sayaka. Before Shade could get far though she heard Robin gasp. She ran back to Robin. "What's the prob-" Shade froze next to Robin. Under the tree sat Sayaka, except she didn't have anything on. The only thing she had covering her, everything, was a red ribbon she had wrapped around her body, which covered what little it could. She was having trouble getting part of the ribbon over her arm till she heard Shade speak. "Aww, you guys shouldn't be awake yet, I'm not ready yet." Both Robin and Shade looked away, blushing. "Why are you wrapped up in ribbon like that?" Robin spoke up. "I wanted to give you guys something for Christmas, but I didn't really know what to do. I learned this from an anime book though! They did some other stuff afterwards though..." Sayaka trailed off, blushing slightly. Robin sighed and looked at Shade. "Go bring her to your room so she can get some clothes on." Shade nodded. "Sayaka, lets go to my room." Sayaka got up and went over to her. "So we are going to do that other stuff? I don't know if I'm ready for that.." Shade blushed even harder, then shook her head quickly. "No! Just don't move that ribbon till your in the bathroom." While Sayaka and Shade walked back upstairs Robin went to the kitchen to get some coffee ready. A little bit later Shade came down by herself and sat down at the counter. "She is picking out something." Robin nodded and handed her a cup and coffee. "We need to limit what she can read." Robin laughed. Shade just nodded with a light smile on her face, taking a sip of coffee. Once Sayaka came back down with normal clothing on, the three of them sat around the Christmas tree and opened up all the gifts. They cleaned up all of the wrapping paper, and then they sat on the couch. "So what did you think about your first Christmas?" Robin asked Sayaka with a smile. "It was fun, I got a bunch of stuff I didn't have before. And now I'm in a nice warm home, instead of being stuck outside in the cold." She hugged both Robin and Shade. "Thank you for letting me live with you two. This is the best Christmas ever!"

And with that cheesy ending this Christmas chapter is finished. I forgot to mention this in any other chapters, but if anyone has any questions you can PM me and I will try to answer them if I can. Merry Christmas to you all. :3


	9. Chapter 7: A Job For a Catgirl

After Sayaka tried on the clothes they all ate dinner then went to bed. Sayaka woke up to see Shade putting on a navy blue collared shirt with khaki pants. She sat up in bed, her unbuttoned white shirt she wore to bed close to falling off. "What are you dressing up for?" She asked, rubbing her eyes. Shade turned to look at her and gave her a small smile. "Going to work, this whole time we were on break, but now it's time for Robin and I to return." Sayaka tilted her head to the side. "You and Robin have a job?" Shade patted her shirt down, being finished with her changing. "Come out to the kitchen, we can explain before we go." Once Sayaka got out of bed, they both went to the kitchen, where Robin was already waiting. She was dressed in the same uniform that Shade was. "So, Robin and I work at a supermarket, I am a manager, while Robin is still just a stocker, because she messes around more then she works." Shade stuck her tongue out at Robin in a teasing manner. Robin rolled her eyes and giggled. "Shade has the manager position because she is all about work, and more work." Sayaka processed the information she had heard for a moment before coming to a realization. "But, if you two both go to work, doesn't that mean I'll be here by myself all day? I don't want to be alone..." Shade was about to simply just say 'that's just how it is' to her, but Robin spoke first. "Then how about you get a job there as well! That way you won't be alone and we can still be together. We can stock things together, and Shade will be bossing both of us around, which is what she does normally anyways." Sayaka's ears perked up and she smiled brightly. "That sounds like fun! Let's go!" Sayaka ran back into the room to change into normal clothing. Shade was about to object, but then thought that it was probably for the best, if Sayaka did stay home by herself she might burn the house down. Once Sayaka changed they all went to the supermarket together. It was easy for Sayaka to get the job, as Shade was one of the only managers of the store. Then Sayaka went to work with Robin stocking stuff, and Shade went to her office to do paperwork.


	10. Valentines Special With a Catgirl

(Sorry this was a little late. I planned to have this earlier, but I got too busy to write it. Anyways hope everyone enjoys. Also, feel free to message me about any questions or suggestions you have about this! I really want to interact with fans of this 'fanfic' (don't have a better name for it) and I will try to answer back to you as quick as I can. Also, like the Christmas special this little story does not take place in the normal story, it is just a little something for the holiday.)

Sayaka was stocking more chocolate in the special shelves that were put up in the store recently. She noticed the chocolate was running out quicker then usual, and that there were red heart balloons and pictures all over the store, but she didn't understand what it all meant. After pondering it for a few moments she walked off to find Robin, hoping she could help her. She passed by a lot of people who were buying candy and cards along the way. She found Robin in one of the card isles and walked over to her. "Does the store seem different to you? It's a lot more red and people keep buying a bunch of candy..." Robin turned to look at Sayaka for a moment before going back to stocking the cards. "It's Valentines Day, you don't know what that is?" Sayaka thought for a moment, then shook her head. "Another hol-i-day?" Robin nodded her head. "It's when people buy cards and candy for people they care about, it's a couples holiday mostly." Sayaka was about to ask another question, when her and Robin's phone chimed, signaling that they could go on break. "Come on, let's go meet with Shade, then we can talk more about it." When Sayaka and Robin got to the break room they found Shade sitting on the couch reading a book by herself. They both went over to her and sat down. "I was explaining to Sayaka what Valentines Day is, and was about to tell her the school aspect of it." Shade nodded then went back to her book. "You don't need me for that, I'll chime in if I need to." Robin shrugged her shoulders, then looked back at Sayaka. "In the early years of school they tell the kids to give a card and candy to everyone in class, so that peoples feelings weren't hurt, plus there wasn't very many relationships in those years. But in high-school your aloud to give your card and candy to anyone you want to. So most boys give it out to the women they have a crush on." Robin stopped for a moment to smile on a memory. "I always got a bunch, since everyone in the school liked me." Sayaka nodded, then looked at Shade. "How many did you get?" Shade looked up from her book, then blushed slightly. "I only got one every year, and they never left their name. I always just found it on my desk..." She said in a quiet voice, feeling embarrassed at how little she got compared to Robin. Robin just patted Shade on the head in a playful manner. "Aw, it's ok Shade. It was just high-school anyway. You wouldn't have dated anyone at that school, you never liked all the drama." After a little while longer the break ended and they all went back to their jobs. When the day ended they all went to the front of the store to meet up and leave like they always do, but this time Sayaka had her hands behind her back, and she looked really nervous, her ears were pressed down to her head. "What's wrong Sayaka?" Robin asked in a worried tone. Sayaka brought her hands out to the front of her and showed that in each hand she was holding a card and a few pieces of wrapped chocolate. "F-for you two, not in a ro-man-tic way or anything. Just-" She stopped for a second, tears forming in her eyes. "Thank you for saving me, and bringing into your house. I have learned so much, and have had the best times of my life with you two..." Robin and Shade both looked at Sayaka, surprised, then took the gifts from her. "Thanks Sayaka." Robin smiled sweetly. "Thanks..." Shade looked away, but was secretly smiling. After a couple moments of silence Robin clapped her hands together and pulled Sayaka next to her. "Well then, lets get some and get something to eat, I'm starving!" Both Sayaka and Shade giggled, and they all walked to the car, then drove home, where they all ate while Robin and Shade shared more memories about high-school.

(I hope you all had a great day. And for those who spent it without anyone, well, your not alone ;3 )


End file.
